Memoria Muscular
by Suki90
Summary: ::TRADUCCIÓN:: — No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir —susurró / Me he negado demasiados placeres a lo largo de mi vida como para negarme este...—susurró contra sus labios. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON SOFT


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por NINTENDO, Aonuma y sus respectivos autores. Esta historia tampoco es de mi autoría, todo crédito va dirigido a honestground.

 **Advertencia:** Pre **-** In Breath of the Wild.

* * *

 **Autor:** _honestground_ (AO3) and _standingonhonestground_ (Tumblr)  
 **Título Original:** Muscle Memory  
 **Título en Español:** Memoria Muscular  
 **Traductora:** Suki90

* * *

Ya era cerca de media noche, el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de la Princesa Zelda estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos minutos de llegar, aunque nadie lo celebraría hasta la mañana siguiente, pues todos yacían plácidamente dormidos en sus respectivas camas.

Todos excepto él. Y si Link conocía tan bien como se presumía a la heredera del reino, sabría que la joven se encontraba en su misma situación, lejos de conciliar el sueño.

Sí, la probabilidad de que esta estuviese en su escritorio toda la noche examinando textos antiguos, buscando algo que la ayudase en la Fuente de la Sabiduría y anotando detalles extras en su investigación eran bastante altas, a decir verdad. Era una maniaca de la ciencia y del estudio después de todo. Pero también se la imaginó mirando con intensidad el dosel de su cama, martirizándose a sí misma con lo que podía o no pasar el día de mañana.

Muy común en ella.

El caballero soltó un pesado suspiro. Siendo sinceros, lo único que él quería era que su princesa descansase un poco. ¿Era mucho pedir? Es decir, diez arduos y largos años de trabajo, meditación y rezos sin parar ya habían sido demasiado, ¡Zelda era una adolescente, por dios! Con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, si… ¡Pero seguía siéndolo!

Naturalmente ninguno de esos pensamientos aliviaría los temores de su princesa, y Link lo sabía muy, pero muy bien. Sin embargo, esperaba que el pequeño detalle que traía consigo pudiera distraerla aunque fuera un poco.

Tomando un pequeño respiro, el joven deslizó con cuidado lo que traía en su brazo y tocó la puerta con suavidad. Pocos segundos después, el sonido de la tela arrastrándose por el suelo, más el de los pies descalzos cruzando la habitación se hicieron presentes. Y el simple hecho de que la puerta comenzó a abrirse casi inmediatamente confirmó sus sospechas de que la princesa continuaba tan despierta como él.

Cuando la dueña de los aposentos abrió por completo la puerta, Link no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Se veía realmente sorprendida. Aunque bueno, eran casi las 12 de la noche, ¿quién no lo estaría?

No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que el espadachín se diera cuenta del atuendo que la princesa traía puesto. "Muy delgada" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Por supuesto que no emitió palabra alguna. Gracias a la fresca brisa de la noche, la rubia no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma para brindarse un poco de calor.

— Link, ¿qué-…? —intentó preguntar ella, pero sin éxito, ya que su mirada fue rápidamente atrapada por el diminuto cargamento que su caballero traía. Se trataba de un pequeño pastel cubierto de helado y bayas, el cual fue coronado con la presencia de una sola vela. Dicha luz se dio el atrevimiento de brindarle más luminosidad al bello rostro de la princesa de ojos turquesa. Con cierta alegría, la heredera al trono posó sus orbes de nueva cuenta sobre su escolta— ¿Cómo supiste?

Link únicamente se encogió de hombros por la pregunta, al mismo tiempo en que dejó que una pequeña sonrisa surcara sus labios— Digamos, que escuché.

Sonriendo de igual manera, la joven princesa se acercó levemente hacia él y le plantó un casto pero sincero beso a su querido caballero antes de jalarlo hacia el interior de sus aposentos para que nadie pudiese verlos o molestarlos. Ahí podrían disfrutar de su compañía sin ningún problema.

No obstante, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaban aquellos íntimos y secretos momentos, la unión de sus labios duró realmente poco. Tras separarse, Zelda no pudo evitar disculparse por el evidente desorden que había en sus aposentos. Sabía que no eran dignos de una persona como ella, pero cuando se centraba demasiado en su investigación… el mundo desaparecía para ella.

Claro está que eso a Link no le importaba mucho, era su alcoba, y ella decidía cómo tenerla.

Sin realmente nada más que añadir a la unilateral conversación, el joven caballero se limitó a observar a la princesa acomodar la cobija que yacía desordenada sobre su cama. Una vez que terminó, la joven tomó asiento sobre esta y posó sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Poco después esta dirigió su mirada hacia él. En ella vio un poco de extrañeza, seguramente debido a que le pareció curioso que este no la siguiera de forma inmediata como siempre.

Sonriendo como si nada, la princesa palpó con rapidez el espacio que había a su lado, indicándole a su caballero que deseaba que se sentase en su cama junto a ella. Aquello hizo sudar a Link.

La verdad fuera dicha… estaba nervioso. Si bien no era la primera vez que ambos tenían aquel tipo de encuentros por la noche, el hecho de sentarse a su lado… en su cama, pues… provocaba que una lucha interna se llevara en su interior. Por lo que, buscando no parecer muy obvio, paseó su mirada sobre sus aposentos. Debía haber algún sitio en donde pudiese sentarse. Tenía qué.

No obstante sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados de inmediato, pues toda la habitación se encontraba totalmente ocupada. No había lugar para sentarse más que la cama de la princesa.

Muy bien, estaba en apuros. Si bien todo el mundo sabía que su princesa no era alguien que siguiera las reglas al pie de la letra, eso no significaba que él debía permitírselo. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo por detener sus impulsos meses atrás con esos besos robados, los cuales tampoco parecían molestarle a ella.

Viendo que sus opciones se frustraron antes de siquiera tenerlas, a Link no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse a la cama de su princesa y tomar asiento a su lado. Estableciendo una prudente distancia entre los dos, posó el pequeño pastel en medio y le ofreció el cuchillo que trajo con él, indicándole así que lo tomara y pidiera un deseo. Esta tomó el utensilio y con cerró sus ojos.

Todo parecía ir tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, siendo Link tan observador como lo era, este no tardó en percatarse de la fuerza que la princesa ejerció sobre sus manos antes de abrir los ojos; como si hubiese deseado por algo muy complicado. Por su expresión, dedujo que lo mejor era no preguntar nada. No diciendo nada, Zelda se inclinó levemente hacia el frente y apagó la velita con un suave soplido.

El silencio logró envolverlos durante algunos segundos después de eso. La princesa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, y él… simplemente no sabía qué decir. Por lo que optó por callar y esperar.

Poco después, la princesa salió de su ensoñación y se decidió a partir el pastel que su escolta muy amablemente le trajo en dos partes iguales. Quería degustarlo con él.

Teniendo cada uno su pedazo, y tras agradecer a las Diosas por los alimentos, los jóvenes dieron el primero bocado. Lo que Link presenció entonces no tuvo igual. La expresión que ocupó el rostro de la princesa al haber ingerido el pequeño trozo de su pastel no fue otra que la de la felicidad extrema. Aquel exquisito sabor logró su cometido con éxito, y eso lo hizo sonreír a él también.

Siguiendo el buen ejemplo de su princesa, el caballero se dispuso a degustar aquel delicioso postre, sólo que a diferencia de ella, este lo hizo a una increíble velocidad, como si no hubiese probado bocado alguno en varios días. Dicho proceder logró sacarle una pequeña risilla a la joven de dorada cabellera. No parando de reír, Zelda se inclinó un poco hacia él y le limpió algo de betún de la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras la princesa se concentraba en limpiar el betún de su rostro, Link continuó deleitándose con su sonrisa, así como también de la bella melodía que esta producía.

Simplemente no tenía igual.

Habiéndose adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos, las repentinas pero fuertes campanadas terminaron por sacarlos abruptamente de aquel perfecto mundo en donde estaban, deteniéndoles el corazón por unos cuantos segundos. Debido al susto, el cuerpo de ambos entró en un pequeño estado de parálisis.

Saliendo finalmente de aquello, el caballero miró de reojo a su protegida y se dio cuenta de que esta se le había adelantado, estando ahora con sus manos y su mirada sobre su regazo, contando cada una de las campanadas con sus dedos. Suspiró.

Link, siendo tan silencioso y cuidadoso como siempre, posó una de sus manos sobre las de Zelda para recordarle que estaba a su lado. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y esperó a que la doceava campanada dejase de sonar. Una vez habiéndolo hecho, habló— Feliz cumpleaños.

Con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, la princesa se inclinó hacia Link y posó sus labios inmediatamente sobre los de él.

Algo que el caballero ya tenía bien identificado era el sabor de los labios de su princesa. Estos se caracterizaban por tener un toque de glaseado dulce combinado con bayas, aperitivos que a su princesa le gustaba mucho degustar, por cierto. Y a su muy personal opinión, que era mejor guardarse para él, mejor representada no podía estar.

Y sí, Link estaba consciente de que esto estaba mal, que iba totalmente en contra del protocolo que como caballero debía seguir, sin embargo el deseo por degustar un poco más de dicho sabor lo hizo continuar. Así que con su mano libre se permitió acerca a la rubia aún más hacia él, permitiendo así que el beso se profundizara más.

Por supuesto que estos besos no se comparaban en nada con los primeros que compartieron varios meses atrás en los campos de Hyrule. No, no… ahora era totalmente diferente. Si bien seguían siendo estimulantes y apasionados, la sensación de familiaridad era mucho más clara y fuerte. Aunque bueno, Zelda siempre se sintió así con él.

Buscando sentirse más unida a él, la princesa inclinó un poco más su cabeza y apretó con algo más de fuerza el agarre que esta tenía sobre las ropas de su caballero. La necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, de… embriagarse de su aroma y su calor la incitaban a apegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Debido a aquel intenso deseo, un extraño y pequeño sonido se produjo en lo más profundo e su garganta. Era suave, pero serio a la vez. No sabía cómo describirlo bien, en realidad, pues jamás lo había escuchado antes. Sin embargo tampoco fue molesto.

Como si se hubiese tratado de una alerta, Link tomó vacilantemente las muñecas de la princesa y se alejó un poco de ella. Con su respiración algo alterada, y sus mejillas adornadas por un ligero rubor, el caballero intentó no pensar las implicaciones del momento. Tomando algo de aire, sugirió— Debería irme.

Como si no lo tuviera ya fuertemente sujetado, la princesa tomó con algo más de fuerza la playera de su caballero tras escuchar dicha sugerencia. Era evidente que no quería dejarlo ir, que deseaba que se quedase con ella.

No teniendo el valor de verlo a la cara, la princesa posó su mirada en alguna parte de la clavícula de su acompañante y guardó silencio. Link, sin embargo, no hizo algún tipo de esfuerzo por alejarse. Él simplemente esperó.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, la rubia finalmente susurró: — Debo pedirte algo... difícil — le dijo. Aquella petición tomó por sorpresa al joven espadachín, sin embargo este asintió con la cabeza y esperó.

¿Qué sería aquello que la princesa consideraba difícil? ¿Querría pedirle que la ayudase a huir, a dejar el reino, a su padre y su destino?

Sinceramente, no tenía, pero eso no le importó. Él haría lo que ella le ordenase. Así de simple.

Cuando la princesa finalmente conectó su mirada con la de él, este pudo ver dos tipos de emociones en sus ojos. Una era determinación. La otra, era temor. Ambas eran palabras que se amoldaban bien a ella, por lo que eso no le extrañó demasiado. Sin embargo había algo más, y eso fue lo que hizo que su respiración quedase atrapada en su garganta y que su corazón comenzara a latir con mayor rapidez.

— Si no tienes reparo en yacer conmigo esta noche —comenzó ella—, me gustaría... tenerte.

Si el corazón de Link ya estaba lo suficientemente inquieto, aquellas palabras lograron que ahora lo estuviera mucho más. Además, su estómago comenzó a revolotear también, claro indicio de que el impacto fue realmente fuerte para él. No, no sentía mariposas dentro como muchos le aseguraban que sentiría, pero si era diferente, y eso lo puso muy nervioso.

No siendo aún capaz de salir de aquella estupefacción en la que se vio atrapado, el caballero se dedicó a observar a su princesa. La belleza que esta poseía era innegable, no existía ser que no recalcase lo hermosa que esta era. Sin embargo, nadie antes tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla a la luz de las velas como él. Su cabello lucía como ríos de oro y su piel… esta era aún más tentadora que en ocasiones anteriores.

Y bueno, no tenía caso negarlo, incluso él se llegó a preguntar alguna vez cómo se sentiría tenerla, sostenerla entre sus brazos y apresarla contra su cuerpo. Pero su deber, sus principios, sus promesas hacia ella, el Rey y el reino le dictaban que se rehusara.

" _¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué esta noche?_ ", fueron las preguntas que el caballero deseó hacerle a su princesa. Sin embargo ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hacerlo, pues él mismo se encargó de responderlas, dándose cuenta de que eran totalmente intrascendentes.

Ahora, si esto fuera una batalla de voluntades, no cabía duda de que la princesa terminaría imponiéndose ante él con facilidad. Y si se trataba sobre la guerra y el amor era mucho peor, pues él no hacía siquiera el intento y se rendía ante ella. Era una pelea que estaba dispuesto a perder en todo momento.

No había duda alguna de que Link entregaría su vida por ella. Seguiría sus órdenes hasta los últimos confines de la tierra sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero esto…

Habiéndose percatado de la lentitud de su escolta para responder, la princesa se dispuso a intentar leer las facciones de este. Frunció el ceño levemente y apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, denotando así su concentración. Tras unos cuantos segundos, esta habló: — El día de mañana es crucial. Todo dependerá de lo que suceda después de ir a la Fuente de la Sabiduría —expresó la joven con suavidad, confirmando lo que él ya sabía—. Si fallo... esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad.

El caballero simplemente continuó en silencio. No tenía caso realmente decir algo, pues él sabía que ninguna palabra tranquilizaría al temeroso corazón de su princesa. Estaba consciente de que incluso si le recordara su inquebrantable fe en ella, esta no saldría de su desespero. Ambos tenían presente que el reino estaba condenado a la ruina si la Diosa no escuchaba las plegarias de la más reciente encarnación de Hylia.

Sin embargo él veía en ella fuerza y valor. Confiaba en que, a su debido tiempo, podría acceder al poder que por derecho y por nacimiento poseía.

— _¿Pero cuándo?_ —se preguntó él.

Una simple, pero difícil pregunta, a decir verdad, la cual vino acompañada de muchas otras. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría con él después de derrotar al Cataclismo? Si, sería alabado con honores y reconocido como héroe, pero... ¿Tendría esto? Una vez que todo terminase, ¿seguiría siendo su protector? ¿Le permitirían estar a su lado todos los días para presenciar cada sonrisa y cada risa de la princesa? ¿Zelda continuaría contemplándolo con las pestañas bajas a la luz de las velas?

¿Tendrían otra oportunidad?

La respuesta era no. Simplemente no. Ella seguiría su camino hacia el trono, con alguien de la nobleza a su lado mientras él… él se iría directo a las barracas. Era lógico, después de todo, una princesa no desposaba a un caballero.

— No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir —susurró.

— Si es que me arrepiento más adelante, al menos habré vivido para hacerlo —respondió Zelda, acercándose más a él. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y rosó su nariz con la de Link, expectante—. Me he negado demasiados placeres a lo largo de mi vida como para negarme este...—susurró contra sus labios.

Aquello fue demasiado. Escucharla decir que ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía dese hace mucho tiempo era… simplemente algo que jamás se imaginó, que nunca se permitió añorar.

En muchas ocasiones se negó aquella sola idea, se repitió infinitas veces que nada entre ellos podía y debía ser. Sin embargo, desde el primer instante en que sus labios conocieron los de la princesa supo perfectamente lo perdido que estaba, pues su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo no le pertenecerían a nadie más que a ella.

Si Zelda le pedía el mundo se lo daría, y esto no iba a ser la excepción.

Con algo de lentitud deslizó su mano sobre su cabello, disfrutando de su suavidad, y prácticamente estando al borde del colapso, aspiró con profundidad— Zelda...

Encontrándose tan cerca el uno del otro, les fue imposible evadir cualquiera de sus acciones, incluyendo la risilla de alivio que avivó el fuego del corazón del caballero— Me llamaste por mi nombre… —susurró, siendo esto lo único que él necesito escuchar para que se rindiera una vez más ante ella. Por lo que, no aplazando más el momento, la besó.

A pesar de ya haber compartido aquel acto con anterioridad, la situación en la que se sumergieron era diferente. La incertidumbre finalmente se fue, dando paso así a la seguridad. Sus besos siempre fueron enloquecedores y estaban seguros de que lo seguirían siendo, pero ahora eran mucho más profundos y significativos.

Zelda se entregó a esa nueva sensación con devoción, así como lo hacía con sus importantes investigaciones. Link, mientras tanto, se permitió disfrutar, perderse en la placentera sensación que tenía la dicha y fortuna de gozar a su lado.

Tan agradable resultó aquella situación que un leve pero suave y profundo gemido se hizo presente desde lo más profundo de su pecho. La princesa, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás, pues su voz no tardó en seguir a la del joven espadachín. Besándolo con desespero, Zelda volvió a acercarlo a ella y murmuró "Ropas" contra sus labios. Haciendo claro su deseo.

Debido a la emoción y al nerviosismo de ambos, cuando intentaron retirar la túnica de Link, la cabeza de este terminó atorándose un poco en la prenda, causando que la risa de ambos resonara con fuerza en los aposentos de Zelda. Era agradable, a decir verdad, el hecho de sentirse como unos simples adolescentes que estaban dando un enorme salto en su relación. No había princesas ni héroes, y mucho menos existía un destino que cargar.

Sólo eran ellos. Sólo Link y Zelda.

Con una dulce sonrisa sobre su rostro, el héroe terminó finalmente de quitarse la túnica de los brazos, para después dejarla en la orilla de la cama. Aflojó el agarre de la cinta de su cabello y se dispuso a saborear el espacio que conectaba el cuello y la oreja de su princesa.

Disfrutando aquellas caricias, Zelda dejó escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios. Extasiada por todo lo que Link le hacía sentir, la rubia paseó sus manos por los pectorales de su caballero y murmuró: — He deseado esto por mucho... mucho tiempo.

— ¿Esto? —cuestionó Link, causándole un poco de cosquillas a la dama con su aliento.

— A ti —rectificó ella—. Te deseaba a ti.

Debido a la gran necesidad que su cuerpo y corazón sintieron tras escucharla, este volvió a capturar los enrojecidos labios de la princesa con los suyos, permitiéndose disfrutar de nueva cuenta aquel dulce placer. Segundos después, sin embargo, entre beso y beso, el joven caballero se percató de que cómo poco a poco su dama fue despojándose de sus ropas.

Al ver sus hombros desprotegidos no supo por qué aquel recuerdo de ella vistiendo aquella prenda blanca parar orar vino a su mente. Así mismo, su mente revivió el momento de cuando la acompañó a rezar en la Fuente del Valor, donde esta emergió empapada y helada.

De haber sido por él la hubiera ido a abrazar nada más salió de la fuente para brindarle calor y seguridad. Al final y al cabo era su deber velar por ella, ¿no? Sin embargo el mismo lugar se lo impidió, dado a que era un sitio sagrado que no debía ser corrompido por deseos tan banales y humanos.

No obstante esta situación era diferente. Estaban en sus aposentos, y si ella tiritaba de frío, él podría encerrarla entre sus brazos para calentarla sin sentirlo como un crimen.

Tan adentrado estuvo en sus pensamientos que cuando regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que Zelda ya se había despojado de la primera de sus prendas. Aquello entonces motivó a Link a arrojar sin más fanfarria el resto de la suya. Una vez hecho, esperó. Seguidamente, la princesa tomó el dobladillo de su camisón de seda y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, para al fin depositarla junto a las otras.

Si Link alguna vez llegó a tener dudas sobre si su querida princesa era la Diosa Hylia encarnada, la escultural mujer que tenía frente a él se encargó de disipar cualquier pensamiento dubitativo que tuviera. Su aliento sencillamente se detuvo al ver en toda su gloria la suave piel de la joven y aquellos puntos rosáceos en sus senos.

Prácticamente todo en ella lo dejó sin aliento.

Justo el momento en que Link sintió las manos de Zelda recorrer su torso, se paralizó por completo, dándole así entrada a su princesa para tumbarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre su cuerpo.

— Tócame —pidió ella, ansiosa de sentir sus manos recorrerla. Link, quien tan sólo era una persona más bajo sus órdenes, la complació. A final de cuentas, ¿cómo negarse? Siendo ella quien era no había otras opciones. Pero a pesar de ello, aun cuando comenzó a brindarle caricias a su piel, este lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pues temía que se rompiera debido a su tacto.

Delicadamente recorrió sus costados, la pendiente de su cintura y las curvas de sus caderas. Tanta delicadeza quemó a la princesa en su totalidad. Tanta delicadez le derritió no sólo el cuerpo, sino el corazón. Por ello, viendo que él estaba dispuesto a complacerla, esta guió una de sus manos hacia su pecho, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara. Aquella silenciosa plegaria lo llevó a volver a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad, haciéndolo parecer como alguien que carecía de oxígeno y que lo buscaba en ella.

Cuando dejó sus enrojecidos labios se dirigió a su cuello, y como si de un animal se tratase, pasó su lengua por toda esa sección… desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de sus hombros. Al mismo tiempo se dedicó a brindarle especial atención a aquel rosado punto que sobresalía de su seno, haciéndola gemir instantáneamente.

Eran tantas las emociones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, que la princesa no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar al hombre que más quería con urgencia. Causando con este acto que las caderas del chico reaccionaran levemente con un movimiento fugaz.

Todo era hermoso. Todo era perfecto… pero comenzó a ser insuficiente. Por eso con el paso de los minutos sus besos comenzaron ser mucho más demandantes, anhelaban más; incluso sus respiraciones podían dar fe de ello, pues estas se volvieron mucho más pesadas y constantes.

No pudiendo contener su curiosidad, el joven caballero exploró con sus dedos aquel sagrado santuario que yacía dentro de la princesa. El lugar estaba completamente húmedo, e inexplicablemente caliente para sorpresa del héroe. Viéndose incapaz de soportar tales atenciones, Zelda terminó por contraerse ante su tacto— Link, por favor...

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento para entender que ambos deseaban lo mismo, el fuego que yacía en la mirada de los dos era inmenso, y este fue en incremento a cada segundo.

Tras haber hecho una leve pausa para recuperar el aliento, Link volvió a inclinarse sobre Zelda para posicionarse cuidadosamente entre sus piernas. Extasiada por todas las emociones que esto le produjo, la rubia lo apretó más contra sí, enredando sus dedos en la parte superior de su nuca. El nerviosismo y la anticipación la hicieron temblar como una niña.

Encontrándose en la misma situación que ella, Link decidió esperar a que su princesa diera su consentimiento para avanzar. Quería que ambos disfrutaran el salto que estaban a punto de dar. Sería doloroso para ella probablemente, pero…él estaría para ella. Siempre.

Una vez que la nerviosa adolescente asintió con lentitud, el joven caballero comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Todo fue con sumo cuidado, pues temía lastimarla más de la cuenta. Y dado el hecho de que Zelda era una completa primeriza, aquella deseada invasión produjo una momentánea incomodidad dentro de su ser. Por ello, le fue imposible reprimir en su boca aquel quebradizo quejido que salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Ignorando si aquel quejido representaba dolor o algo más, el joven rubio se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por debajo de su oreja, disculpándose sin cesar por ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

Buscando que Link no se preocupara más por ese mísero detalle, Zelda optó por moverse un poco por debajo de él, intensificando así la unión que recién produjeron, logrando que ambos soltasen un pesado jadeo al unísono. Pronto la necesidad de más comenzó a brotar con cada vez más fuerza, por lo que la princesa acercó el rostro de su héroe al suyo y le susurró al oído: — Muévete.

Sin duda alguna la situación fue confusa en un inicio, hasta podría decirse que extraña. Pero aun así, siendo quizás un mero impulso guiado por el instinto, el caballero alzó una de las piernas de su princesa y la posó sobre su cadera, permitiendo con esto que Link se moviera un poco mejor en su interior.

Aquellos lentos y cuidadosos movimientos lograron que la visión de Zelda se tornara difusa. Sentirlo dentro de ella era tan… arrebatador, que esta no pudo evitar apoyar sus manos sobre los fuertes y anchos hombros de su caballero mientras dejaba caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Era como si con aquello buscase poder contener toda y cada una de las sensaciones que su unión produjo en un instante y que ahora parecían sobrepasar su capacidad.

Y ella no fue la única que sintió que todo esto se le escapaba de las manos. Link estaba en la misma situación que su princesa. Pero el saberla apoyada en sus hombros, temblando por el gozo, lo incentivaron a continuar.

Necesitando sentirlo más, la princesa finalmente envolvió con sus piernas el cuerpo de Link, ejerciendo algo de fuerza en sus caderas para que el espacio entre ambos desapareciera por completo. Dicho movimiento causó que el muchacho perdiese un poco la estabilidad, resultando en que soltara un largo y bajo gemido contra el cuello de Zelda en el proceso.

Tras volver a sentir las suaves manos de su princesa sobre su nuca, Link volvió a alzar su mirada y la posó sobre ella. Allí se topó con unos hermosos ojos color turquesa viéndolo con una infinita ternura y amor. No obstante, unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo del rabillo de sus orbes lo hicieron sentir morir. ¿Cómo debía nombrar aquella expresión?

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó él, dispuesto a dejarla ir— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— ¡No! —exclamó Zelda, negando una y otra vez con su cabeza, apretando más el agarre de sus piernas— No... Es perfecto. Tú eres perfecto. Es sólo que-... —respondió ella, deteniéndose súbitamente—, me hubiese gustado que tuviéramos más tiempo.

Descansando su peso sobre su antebrazo, el caballero llevó su mano hacia el rostro de la princesa y con su dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que caían una tras otra por sus mejillas. No le gustaba verla llorar. Odiaba saber que estaba triste.

Inesperadamente, Link comenzó a sentir la extraña necesidad de decirle… explicarle sobre aquella lluvia de calor que sentía cada vez que empuñaba la espada. Describirle los inconexos destellos de desconocidas memorias que yacían en su mente; los rastros de sus vidas pasadas. Pero él sabía que no era el momento, por lo que lo único que hizo fue tomar con suavidad su barbilla y besarla, saboreando así el salado y dulce néctar de sus labios— Lo tendremos —le aseguró por lo bajo—. Te lo prometo.

Conmovida por las palabras del hombre de su vida, Zelda volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó lenta y cálidamente. Apoyándose de nueva cuenta sobre su brazo, Link comenzó a moverse un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de su princesa se fue tensando con su avance al tiempo en que dejó salir otro airoso y suave jadeo de sus labios.

Deseando escuchar más la melodía de su voz, el joven caballero posó nuevamente sus labios sobre la columna de su cuello, besando con anhelo la línea del mentón mientras subía; todo a paso lento, lo que causó que Zelda volviese a soltar aquel placentero sonido.

Separándose de su cuello, el caballero se dedicó a observar con detenimiento cada una de las expresiones de su princesa, así como cada suspiro que esta soltara. Anhelaba presenciar cada cambio en su rostro y en su voz. Extasiada por las increíbles atenciones, Zelda tomó de nueva cuenta el rostro del espadachín y lo acercó cas por completo al suyo, buscando con ello que este pudiese sentir el calor que aquel quebrado gemido desprendía tras salir de su boca.

Quería que sintiera todo lo que él le provocaba.

Por lo cual, la princesa decidió que ya era hora de que ella también colaborara, motivo por el que comenzó a moverse junto con él en un sincronizado vaivén, clavando sus uñas en su ancha espalda cada vez que su cuerpo sentía un rápido espasmo. Esto terminó dejando varias líneas blancas que con el paso de los segundos se tornarían rojas.

Al tratar de controlar aquella repentina ansiedad, Zelda optó por morder con algo de fuerza el hombro de su escolta, justo en la sección donde este se encontraba con el final de su cuello. El sonido que Link liberó de su garganta en esas ocasiones fue sin duda alguna… extraño, pero reconfortante. Para ella escucharlo así era una clara señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Gracias a las mil y un emociones que fueron descubriendo juntos, y que por supuesto aún les costaba manejar, el héroe terminó acelerando inconscientemente sus movimientos dentro de ella, causando que la cama comenzase a crujir debido a la rapidez con la que este deleitaba a la princesa de rubia cabellera mientras le brindaba divididas palabras de aliento gracias a lo entrecortada que estaba su respiración.

Debido al inesperado acelere de los movimientos de su caballero, la princesa Zelda tampoco fue capaz de controlar su respiración, por lo que varios gemidos comenzaron a ser más audibles. No soportando más aquella inexplicable y ardiente emoción, el tembloroso cuerpo de la joven, el cual parecía tensarse cada vez más, se apegó más a él. Tratando de controlar su voz, la joven pudo suplicar: — Más despacio... más despacio.

Dándose finalmente cuenta de sus acciones, el joven hyliano obedeció al instante la petición de su princesa, retomando así aquellos movimientos profundos y pausados con los que inició todo. Tan sólo unos mili segundos después comenzó a escuchar los suaves jadeos y gemidos de su preciosa dama, que tras cada embestida intensificaba más el sonido de su voz.

Siendo incapaz de continuar así, la princesa se dejó caer sobre su cama, tomando con fuerza los pliegues de la sábana que ya ni siquiera estaba en su lugar, soltando infinidad de gemidos al mismo tiempo. Desde placenteros hasta dolorosos al parecer. Temiendo haberla lastimado, el campeón se preparó para alejarse de ella, sin embargo Zelda se lo impidió con sus piernas— Por favor, Link-... —le susurró como pudo.

Entendiendo perfectamente las palabras que su bella princesa expresó, Link completó de nueva cuenta su unión, lo que provocó que clímax de su acto de amor llegase justo después, permitiendo así que ambos expresaran el disfrute del éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

Habiendo perdido su fuerza por completo, el caballero se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amada y susurró su nombre con su voz entrecortada. Luchando por controlar su acelerada respiración y de calmar a su corazón, los jóvenes decidieron permanecer ahí, abrazados por unos cuantos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Con algo de dificultad, Link finalmente pudo apoyarse en uno de sus antebrazos para dirigir su mirada hacia la princesa. Allí se topó de forma inmediata con una hermosa sonrisa surcando los labios de la heredera al trono. Volviendo a besarla, Link le rogó a su mente que nunca olvidara esta noche, que resguardara bien cada detalle y palabra que se expresó esa noche, pues sería de ahora en adelante uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Apartando sus labios de los enrojecidos belfos de la princesa, Link se dedicó a ofrecerle una silenciosa disculpa por medio de un cálido beso sobre su hombro. ¿Por qué? Nunca supo, sólo sintió que debía hacerlo. Que era lo correcto.

Lo único que le quedó por hacer después fue pasar su brazo por sobre su hombro y cubrirlos a ambos con la manta de la desordenada cama. Alejándose un poco de él, Zelda se inclinó un poco hacia su mueble de noche y apagó las velas que iluminaban el lugar, dejándolos así rodeados de una eterna oscuridad. Ahora, su espalda se encontró con el pecho de Link, y su cabello se convirtió en el anfitrión de la nariz de su escolta.

Anhelaron permanecer así por toda la eternidad, si era posible, sin embargo, la realización llegó pronto a la mente del caballero. Dentro de poco habrían de ir al Monte Lanayru, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:— ¿Debería irme?

Zelda reflexionó brevemente la pregunta. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos esta tomó la mano de Link que se encontraba sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia sus labios, depositando un pequeño beso en los nudillos de esta antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella— No. Me gustaría quedarme así por un rato más —responde entre murmullos antes de acomodarse mucho más cómodamente sobre su almohada. Después de un pequeño silencio, esta vuelve a retomar la palabra, escuchándose algo melancólica y seria—. Es mi cumpleaños.

Link se sintió frustrado. Odiaba no poder hacer algo más para aliviar aquellos miedos, cambiar el gran peso que descasaba sobre sus hombros. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero nunca dio con nada…

Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerla cerca, firme y segura, deseando que esta creyera un poco más en sí misma así como lo hacía él. Realmente nadie tenía la certeza de lo que sucedería el día de mañana. Pero Link tenía fe, y pasara lo que pasara, por muy impensable que fueran las consecuencias, él estaría a su lado.

Pero por ahora tenían esto, y eso era suficiente.

Así que, rendido, él también se permitió sucumbir al sueño.

* * *

Un estruendoso trueno terminó por despertar al joven Hyliano.

A esas alturas, Link había logrado llegar a la mitad de una de las miles montañas cuando empezó a llover. De haber sido por él continuaría su viaje, pero la superficie de las rocas era demasiado resbaladizas e inseguras como para trepar. Por fortuna encontró una cuevita cerca de ahí. Tras encender su fogata y estirar su empapada ropa, el cuerpo del joven se relajó por completo al punto de caer dormido con la espada sobre su regazo. Vaya descuido.

Silenciosamente posó su mirada sobre el castillo que podía verse a lo lejos. Aquella negra masa de humo y ceniza aún rodeaban sus alrededores.

Alejando su vista de la entrada de la cueva, este se dice que era sólo otro sueño. Tenía que ser así. Es decir, incluso con sus limitados recuerdos del pasado no podía imaginarse teniendo tiempo para el romance o para intimar con nadie, y muchísimo menos con la princesa del reino.

Ciertamente era extraño que su subconsciente hubiese construido tales visiones, unas muy claras para rematar. Pero supuso que esto se debía a que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo...

Tal vez demasiado.

— _Así como ella, supongo_ —se dijo a sí mismo al volver a mirar hacia el castillo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar... ¿Qué tanto habrá hecho durante ese siglo? ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo luchando contra el Cataclismo para mantenerlo a raya?

¿Estará dormida?

¿Consciente, inconsciente?

¿Puede que esté atrapada y que sus recuerdos sean lo único que la mantienen estable mientras lo espera?

De pronto, de lo más profundo de su corazón, surgió un doloroso deseo, un innombrable anhelo por ella, la mujer que sólo conocía gracias a los recuerdos que todavía no siente como propios; de sueños.

Es molesto no saber, no entender... no obstante le es imposible luchar contra ese instinto que de pronto nació en él, ese inquebrantable impulso por protegerla. La necesidad de estar a su lado...

No teniendo realmente las fuerzas Link se dejó embriagar por ese sentimiento..., permitió que ese anhelo lo llevase a donde quisiera. Tal vez, algún día, cuando todo haya terminado, podrá averiguar lo que aquello significa. Puede que al final, su corazón recuerde lo que su mente olvidó.

Fuera de la cueva, el cielo no parecía dar indicios de que escampase pronto, por lo que Link comenzó a considerar la idea de empacar y reanudar su ascenso aprovechando sus habilidades.

Pero la temperatura de la cueva era muy cálida y cómoda... además tenía las visiones de aquella doncella de rubio cabello y ojos turquesa que lo guiaban a través de la noche. ¿Qué debía hacer?

No tomándose mucho tiempo para pensarlo, el espadachín alimentó al moribundo fuego frente a él. Realmente la única forma de completar su misión era estar vivo, y si salía con ese tiempo las posibilidades de sufrir algún accidente, incluso morir, eran más altas.

Así que se colocó nuevamente la túnica sobre sus hombros y se recargó contra la pared. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera de todas formas, sólo debía esperar un poco más.

Era bueno haciéndolo.

* * *

 **Suki:** Uff, por fin, ¡lo terminé!

¡Hola, he vuelto! ¿Acaso creían que se me habían ido las ganas de escribir Zelink o de aportar al fandom? ¡NEVAH! Lo que pasa es que adquirí muchos permisos para traducir fanfics como este, pero como están algo largos me toman un poco de tiempo.

En fin. Esta historia la encontré en Tumblr, y no pude resistir la idea de traducirla al español. Espero que haya quedado bien. ¿Creen que en algún momento haya pasado algo así? ¿O a punto de, cuando menos? ¡Yo voy más por la segunda! Pero esta igualmente es muy válida.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han comentado mis historias pasadas tanto inglés como en español, especialmente a mis amigos Zeek, Artemiss y Fox. Chicos, los aprecio mucho, ¡gracias por tan cálida bienvenida!

Las historias de "El Trono de Nada" y "El Caballero Silencioso" están en proceso de traducción y adaptación al español. Espero puedan seguir esperando mi trabajo. No obstante no pasa nada si lo leen en inglés. ¡De hecho, háganlo! Así en sus comentarios me pueden decir cómo puedo mejorar la traducción desde su perspectiva!

Esperen también más historias propias. Probablemente sigan siendo one-shots, pero quien sabe, tal vez alguna vez suba algo de capítulos chiquito. ¡No prometo nada, though!

¡Ahora sí, es todo! ¡Pasen buen día/buena noche!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
